Embodiments relate to a display device and a method of connecting an LED bar of the display device.
A display device includes a display panel unit for displaying image signals and a driver circuit unit for processing input image signals. A display panel is mounted on the display panel unit. An image processor for processing input image signals and a power supply for supplying power to the image processor and the display panel unit are mounted at the driver circuit unit.
For example, the display device includes a television that displays broadcasting signals provided from a broadcast station or image signals from a Digital Versatile Disk (DVD).